Like Father, Like Daughter
by twerri02
Summary: Edward decides to leave Bella because he believes its for her own good, amongst other reasons. However, what he didn't count on was her reaction to this news. Some people just don't take break ups too well.
1. Next Time He'll Think Before He Cheats

**MAYBE NEXT TIME HE'LL THINK BEFORE HE CHEATS **

**A/N: Chapter titles are of different song titles.**

How easy it would be…

I could just reach over, grab the steel bars and exert all my force into bending them. Then again, I also had the option of simply leaning over and luring the guard over with a beckoning finger. I would then lock gazes with him and exercise my influence over the weak and brittle human mind.

The reason behind me not fighting back the guards that had thrown me in here, was plain and simple – I needed to calm down.

It had only been five minutes and once the anger had somewhat dissipated, I grew hungry, jaded and very bored. It even had me wishing that I had a harmonica and just because it seemed like what I would need in a situation like this – well, considering what I'd seen in the movies.

Urgh, how did I get myself here?

Well, now that as the million dollar question, wasn't it?

I suppose I could date all of it back to September 28th or to be more technical, I could trail back to the nineteenth – the day of my birthday. Alice had promised that it would be 'fun' and sure you're not supposed to bet against the psychic but I know better now.

However, it all went downhill when I accidently sliced my finger and had to fight with everything within me to not blow my cover. This ended up with me hastily excusing myself form the Cullen home so they didn't notice the swiftness of my healing.

Thankfully, I escaped from their prying eyes and thought that maybe I could go back to being normal. Well if normal was being defined as pretending to be something that you're not for the sake of others.

Nonetheless, this all went downhill when the Cullens began to withdraw from me, especially Edward. Soon, I learnt that the reason behind this was because my beloved boyfriend didn't think I was strong enough to make my own decisions. Apparently, he was the one to decide what was good for me and what was bad. I had gone through that before and I was not going to put up with people controlling my life anymore.

I could tell that from the contrite look on his face that there was more to the story. This clearly gave me the permission to actually filter through his thoughts and I was glad I did. It turns out that the stupid twinkle had slept with some other twinkle – a blonde this time.

As a result of my built up rage, I decided to steal a page from Carrie Underwood's handbook and went to the go to Newton's Sporting Goods and 'borrowed' a baseball bat.

Yep! That's right – I smashed twinkles' precious Volvo.

Just not in the usual manner…

Basically, I waited until he and his family was on the road, driving down the interstate. Then, I lingered for a few seconds before jumping down onto the hood of his moving soccer mum car. My hand was splayed on the metal but with great intention, I scraped my fingers across the hardened surface before, battering the piece of crap into oblivion.

Sure, it was a stupid and risky move but I sure as hell enjoyed every minute of it. It was even more satisfying when seeing the look on his face when he swerved off the road and tumbled deep into the forest.

It only worsened when he ripped the door off the car and jumped out, widened golden eyes glowed under the darkened night sky as they locked onto mine. Bewilderment and fear blazed the gilded gaze that met my amusement.

Too bad, I hadn't anticipated on a reunion as I was tackled down by the blonde bitch that was Rosalie Hale. Her cold granite hand gripped my neck, pushing me further into the dampened earth, thus having my locks caked with dried mud.

Long story short, my fangs came out, my control snapped and soon, the tables were turned which ended up with his sister losing a limb or two. Even Alice ended up with some damage when trying to pin me down. However, she ended up thrown across the forest and never caught up as I ran away.

So yeah, maybe I don't take break ups too well...

Anyway, I was going to blame it on the fact that my emotions are still on haywire and rage, being the most prominent emotion, made everyone around me in a great risk of danger. It would be a horrible mistake for anyone to be an obstacle on my warpath.

Hey - give me a break, I was only 53 years old.

My only regret was breaking the baseball bat. If they wanted, they could take it out of my salary – what did I care? If I wanted, I could buy the whole damn store.

Okay - yes, maybe I was a little drunk too but I didn't mind. I was happy to have hidden the silver flask from the police guard and it was still in my jacket. Tucked away until the guard was out of the way and I had a chance to sneak a subtle sip – liquor courage.

Anyway, what got me here was my innate desire to try out different human experiences. Nonetheless, after this, I will be sure to give a tick on getting advice from my playlist.

"Come on Swan"

The guard's booming voice thudded my eardrums and had me snapping my head up to lock gazes with him. My own stormy eyes met his gloominess. "Your father bailed you out" he groaned and wiped his tired eyes. He was obviously drained because he didn't even care to listen to his walkie-talkie which suddenly buzzed to life.

I glanced at the clock; 02:06.

Poor Charlie, he didn't have to waste his money and time to come and bail me out. I'm sure this would make him finally snap out of the deluded state that we were a happy family. With a heavy groan, I pushed myself up and began to walk towards the bars. "Charlie didn't-"

"Not Charlie"

Someone else joined the conversation and we both snapped to the dark-haired, blue-eyed, leather-clad visitor.

**A/N: What do you think? Been itching to write with a badass Bella.  
Question; Who's bailed her out?  
I should let you know that I'm still waiting for my new timetable before I create a schedule for which stories will be updated and when. I will let you know when it's done and will make sure to post it on Facebook, my blog and profile.**


	2. Cry Me A River

**CRY ME A RIVER**

**A/N: Song above – Etta James or Justin Timberlake – either works in this situation. **

**You all had such a magnificent response to this story and I thank you. Made quick work of polishing up the next chapter and I hope you j'adore it. **

**BTW – you all had a good idea of the blue eyed, leather clad rescuer so give yourself a pat on the back for that. **

The second I stepped out, I dropped the hood and stared up with an easy smile plastered at the sight of the rain. I loved the feel of the chilled raindrops drizzle down on my flushed skin. However, the happiness was short-lived when I hear the sound of my name being called by several voices.

"Bella!"

My head dropped down and my narrowed gaze fell onto the three Cullens rushing over to me; a frazzled Alice, a stony Jasper and a conflicted Edward.

"Give me a break…" I groaned, falling back onto the brick wall.

I wondered where the others were but after reading Jasper's thoughts, I caught the image of Carlisle and Emmett carrying a wounded Rosalie, while Esme trailed behind them, cradling a dismembered arm. The image was then disintegrated but it was too late – I was already smirking.

Alice was closer to reaching me. Anger and exasperation wearing her out as she placed her hands onto her hips and attempted an expression of sternness. "What was that?" she shrieked wildly, her golden eyes blazing.

"Bella" Dickward made a move to rush over to me but I wasn't going to let him get too close.

He was then stopped by the flames that suddenly arose; circling the three siblings and gradually closing in on them. They tries to escape but the flames blazed brighter and I found a strange and sadistic joy with the terror that spiked through them.

Eddie raised his head slowly, meeting my gaze and I smiled when understanding filled him.

"Isabella…"

The sound of my father's drawl made me take an involuntarily deep breath as my concentration was broken and the fires were instantly distinguished.

He wasn't scolding me, nor did he sound disappointed…just cautionary.

Nonetheless, I rolled my eyes, not able to take him seriously. "Can we just get out of here?" I asked.

"You are not leaving without an explanation" Edward snapped.

"Explanation?" I released a humourless and dry laugh at the very thought. How on earth could he stand here and demand for an explanation. "You are un-fucking-believable" I shook my head, disbelieving at the fact that he said that and the fact that I had dated him. There was a reason why our kind stayed away from theirs.

I just wish I'd listened to the rules – then again, I was never one for rules.

With that thought, I began to detour towards the familiar blue Mustang. Though, a hand was whipped out, gripping my arm tightly before I was pulled back to see his face again.

The look on my face must've set the sperm-donor off because his palm was pressed onto Edward's chest before being suddenly flung across the parking lot.

I suppose he expected my gratitude but he was sadly disappointed when my dark glare was now fixated on him. "I can fight my own battles" I hissed and spared him no other glance as I whipped back around to look at the stunned and apprehensive Cold Ones.

Keeping a slow, calm pace, I stalked towards the lying jackass who was now trying to scramble up to his feet. Once he was up, I crossed my arms over my chest and continued to send icy daggers at him. "Why did you decide to leave?" I asked, trying to remain emotionless and not to give anything away.

"It was better for you" he stammered, worry breaking his expression.

I arched an eyebrow and tried to maintain my amusement. "So, that's the only reason?" I challenged, taking another step towards him which only left an inch between us. I was surprised and pleased just how the attachment I had with him was already broken and I felt nothing – nothing at all. "Before you answer" I held up a finger to stop him from forming another lie. "I think you should know that you're not the only mind reader" I lightly tapped my forehead while my grin widened at the expression on his face as it suddenly dawned onto him.

At least he had the respect to reveal his trepidation. He even bowed his head and groaned under his breath, staying still for a few moments.

I grew impatient and he must've noticed this when I began tapping my feet, because he broke from his thoughtful trance. His cautioned stare landed back up to mine and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

I watched and waited, unblinking and taciturn because I knew that freaked people out more.

He gulped nervously and reached up to scratch his head. Like a coward, he had also diverted his eyes and then bowed his head again when murmuring, what I knew would be a half-assed apology. "I'm…"

"Don't worry, I'm over it now" I jeered, stopping him from his pathetic attempt at trying to make peace. "You don't exactly set the bar so high so I'm sure you're replaceable" I licked my lips and smirked, pleased with the hurt look that he now adorned. "I hopes she was worth it"

My father – lack of better word, decided to pick up on that as he stormed over to us and thundered, "WHAT?"

To stop him from trying anything else, I placed a hand onto his chest, stopping him from making another move. I didn't want him interfering with my problems, because they were exactly that – my problems.

"Bella…" Edward sighed wistfully.

My attention was deterred back onto him. "Let me guess, it was a mistake? It meant nothing to you? You never wanted to hurt me?" I listed, coercing the indifference in my tone.

"It didn't mean-"

I held up my hand again, evidently interjecting his apology once again. "Like I said, I'm over it"

When I made a move to turn and make a quick beeline towards the car, his granite hand had been wound around my waist as he pulled me back to face me.

All wishes to leave this alone without risking explosion was now flung out the window as his grasp tightened. His golden eyes were now darkened to a soulless pitch black. His marbled features was sunken with his helplessness but somehow they sparked with his hope.

Hope for what?

He couldn't honestly-

"Edward, leave it" Alice's voice trilled from over his shoulder. "She will kill you" she added, sounding genuinely terrified and I was intrigued as to what she had seen.

"Listen to your sister Eddie" I taunted, partly wanting to live out Alice's unknown vision. "Just turn around and walk away" I advised with a lazy smile when adding, "It's all your good for"

We were captured in another stare down, only this time, he had the audacity to glare back at me. It was clearly a mistake because the familiar warmth began to flush down my arms, slowly burning up to my fingers in a dangerous manner.

"BELLA!"

Again, I was interrupted, only this time by my fa- by Charlie.

We all spun around to watch as he jogged up towards us but his worried stare was fixated onto mine.

"Charlie!" I greeted him with an easy smile, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. His hands tightly clutched me to his chest and I could literally feel the elation and relief roll of him.

He moved back, his hands still on my shoulders as he assessed me. "Why didn't you call me? What happened? Are you okay?" he began rambling but then paused when finally noticing the people around us. "You!" he growled and pointed an accusing finger at Edward, "What are you doing back here?" he spat and then glanced at Alice. "Is this your doing?" he questioned, gesturing between them all.

"Charlie…"

At the sound of Dam0n's voice, Charlie seemed to slump visibly. I watched in fascination as he grew reluctant to acknowledge my biological father's presence. "Damon" he gasped, surprise filling his voice to confirm my previous assumption that he had been so distracted, he hadn't noticed. "You're back" he gulped and forced a faint smile under his twitchy moustache.

"I'm back" Damon confirmed with a curt nod and a sideways glance towards me. Charlie mirrored the action and I locked my arms behind my back, feeling the tension thicken the air.

Something then dawned onto Charlie as he took a step away from me and for the first tie, I witnessed his cheek flush with his embarrassment. To hide this, he cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was just…"

"It's alright" Damon nodded in understanding but his tranquil state was abruptly cut short as his icy blue orbs followed the movement within my peripheral vision. We both looked towards the three Cullens and I peeked towards Damon who had now bared his protracted fangs. "I suggest that you all get the hell out of here before I kill you myself" he threated and I fought off the strange warmth I felt at the protective stance he took.

I ended up having to battle the pride and admiration when they slowly began to retreat towards the forest. However, Edward was still deliberating over his next move so I followed my father's footsteps and dropped my fangs. Finally, after a few more seconds that lengthened the silence, he ran after the others.

"That's my girl"

**A/N: Bella's resentment towards Damon – any ideas? **

**Question: Better father - Charlie or Damon? Really interested on your thoughts.**

**Thank you again and good luck with the rest of the week (school, work et.c), if I have not updated by then.**


	3. For The Love Of A Daughter

**CHAPTER 3 – FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER**

**A/N: Love the idea of you guys not writing off Charlie but saying that you just wish Damon could be a better father. **

"We weren't expecting you" Charlie grew terse and his shoulders were now squared and his jaw was defensively jutted out.

Damon shrugged offhandedly, "Well, here I am" he gestured towards himself proudly.

"Why?" I asked, arching an eyebrow and crossing my arms defiantly.

He finally craned his head towards me with a bored expression, like he was so high and mighty that I should count myself lucky he had given me the time of day. "I came to take you home" he stated coolly and confidently.

Before I could snap at him, Charlie cleared his throat and sent me a sharp look. "I thought you wanted her to stay here" he tried.

"I did" Damon agreed and then drew his eyes away from me and onto him. "…but I think that she should be with family-"

"Charlie is family" I snapped and clenched my jaw, grinding my teeth.

He rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. "Your real family" he countered and then made another attempt at convincing me. "Stefan misses you" he quipped and I rolled my eyes.

Uncle Stefan.

Sometimes, I thought of him as being worse than Damon. In human years, we were about the same age and I thought he would at least share a teenager's careless attitude but Uncle Stefan was so dull and strict.

On the other hand, he had been the only one to show that he somewhat cared for me, so I suppose part of me was thrilled that he wanted to see me.

"When will you be leaving?" Charlie asked in a hoarse tone and fearful eyes.

"Now"

"Now?" Both me and Charlie exclaimed simultaneously. Although, my tone was still enraged but his was a nervous gasp.

"Well, as soon as you pack your bags, we can drive down to Virginia" Damon explained in the same condescending tone that I despised.

Needing to find the will to calm down and get my blood pressure to a normal standpoint, I looked back at Charlie – the man who had filled in for the jackass on his left. Charlie; who had been so kind and generous and supportive through my training; sometimes even offering himself as a test subject. Charlie; a brave heart who had made me feel like I was his own.

"Come on, then" Damon tugged at my arm. "We can take my car" he continued but I pulled away from him.

"Thanks but I'll go with Charlie"

**-XxxxxX-**

"Take care of yourself, kid" Charlie murmured, his arms tightening around me.

For once, I sucked it up and returned the hug. "You too Charlie" I replied and blinked away the strange stinging sensation in my eyes.

It was strange how attached I had grown to the human. He had done nothing but care for me and I couldn't help but feel…well I just couldn't help but feel. Regardless of the fact that he may have been obligated to put up with me, I still cared.

When we broke apart, Damon stepped over to us and locked his hands behind his back. His features had hardened and his pebbled stare was darkly fixated onto Charlie. "Get-"

Already knowing the command that would follow, I shrugged him off. Knowing that it would frustrate him, I ignored him when slipping into the car, intentionally slamming the door of his precious Lola.

From my peripheral vision, I could see him mutter something to Charlie and then stiffly walk around to the driver's side. He didn't waste any second in switching on the engine and swiftly backing out of the gravel driveway.

I didn't want to see Charlie but my eyes found his again. Just as soon as they landed on him, I broke my gaze away when seeing the bloodshot eyes tear up. Instead, I laid my head onto the glass and rapidly blinked away my own tears.

"Why did you call me here?" I rasped weakly, not daring to look at him.

I heard his shaky breath and even without looking at him, I already knew that he was going to lie. "I needed to see you" he answered nonchalantly.

"Bullshit!" I screeched, sitting up and turning to glare at him. His own stormy glare meeting mine but I felt nothing but the usual hatred. "You want something!" I accused, already knowing that I was right to do so.

Rather than do the usual thing where he simply spouted the first lie that came, he clenched and then unclenched his jaw. After a few seconds of silence, he turned back to the road and exhaled again. "Regardless of what you think, I actually…care about you" he sighed, somewhat nervously.

"Care enough to compel someone else to look after me" I spat back, refusing to be the fool that would easily fall for his tricks. They may work on a few bimbos and airheads but I was neither.

He shook his head, "I didn't compel him..."

The revelation sparked something within me but I willed it away. "Whatever Damon" I shook my head and laid my head back onto the window. I watched as Forks continued to rapidly pass us by and I felt more withdrawn than ever.

Here I was, in the sperm donor's car, driving out of Washington and for what?

He had ulterior motives – I knew he did.

"You want me for a spell, don't you?" I suspected, growing angrier with the lengthening silence. I sat up abruptly once again, whipping my head around to project whatever I was feeling onto him. "You were using my mum and now you're using me" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes when he irritably ran his fingers through his hair.

I crossed my arms and fell back onto the seat. "Well tough luck, I'm not doing any spell" I vowed.

"I didn't…"he began but I wasn't having it.

I held up one hand to stop him. "Don't lie to me"

"Believe what you want…"

Why on earth would he want me back?

It had been over 40 years and now…

Could he…?

"You found her didn't you?" I interjected once again, finding no patience for his excuses.

He avoided me as he attempted to remain detached. "Found who?" he asked, transforming his expression into one of confusion as that was what was expected.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about" I snapped, angry at him for undermining my intelligence.

It took him a while but he finally found his voice. "Yes" he whispered numbly, silently nodding but seeming strained. "I found her" he confirmed but I read something more into his distant voice. I could tell he was trying too much into keeping his voice calm and composed.

"And she didn't want you" I guessed, not really trying to erase the smug smirk on my face. "Could you really blame h-"

"Watch how you talk to me!" he growled and the car was jilted with his fired rage. "I am your father" he added and I caught how his knuckled whitened when gripping the steering wheel.

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned again, suddenly feeling tired.

Then again, I couldn't blame myself – especially after the day from hell I just had; break-up… Revenge… Reunion… Packing… Goodbyes...

It was a wonder I wasn't losing my mind.

"What?"

I turned to him, conflicted over which emotion I could channel. "You dump me, leave me with humans, and then you think you can just take me anytime you want?" I rambled, wondering how screwed up and naïve the man beside me was. "Whatever plan you have is void because I am not going to help you" I stated, this time with a more stoic and controlled tone.

"Despite what you think, I did what I did to protect you" he argued.

I couldn't allow myself to believe that. "From what?" I challenged but no reply was given – as expected. "Protect me from vampires like you?" I shot back, knowing that as honest as the words were, they would still hurt him – at least I hoped they would. "The ones who use witches until they're drained" I reproached, allowing my anger to finally be voiced. "My mother may have fallen for your stupid tricks but you are not doing the same to me"

**A/N: Well there is a little bit of back story. What did you think?**


	4. To Build A Home

**TO BUILD A HOME**

**A/N: Title above is from Cinematic Orchestra's To Build A Home. Such a heart-breakingly beautiful song – recommend it. **

"Well this is great…" I murmured sarcastically, my eyes still raking over the dark hobbit hole of a house that my f - Damon was living in.

He shrugged and I was surprised to see he shared my disdain. "Not my idea"

I dropped my bag onto the floor with a loud thump and continued to look around. "I get that you're vampires but do you have to advertise it by living in the haunted house?" I asked and my nose scrunched up with the dust motes thickening the air.

"Stefan's the one you should be talking to" he informed me and we both stopped at the shadow creeping up from the corner. "Speaking of the devil…" he muttered beside me and we watched as my uncle's shadow was brought into the limited lighting from the window.

"Isabella…" he welcomed me with a grin and I arched an eyebrow. "What an unexpected surprise" he said calmly and I studied him for a second, wondering what was different.

"You seem…strange" I decided, noticing the blankness in his once anguished eyes.

He waved the comment off with a shrug of his shoulders and held out one hand. "Come, let's get you a drink" he offered and this lifted my spirits.

"I think I like the new Uncle Stefan" I cheered and took his hand, only to have my other one pulled back.

I looked up to Damon who now glared at me disapprovingly. "No drinking" he warned, a cautionary glare now settled onto me.

The audacity had me gritting my teeth as I yanked my arm away. "You've had no say in how I lived my life for the past 50 years so what makes you think I'm gonna listen now?" I shot back and walked away from him, sweeping past Uncle Stefan and towards the parlour slash living room.

Regardless of my mind trained on the idea of liquor, I still heard my uncle's discreet chuckle. "That's my niece"

He met me a few seconds later and was the one to fill up a glass, handing it to me. After sending him a grateful smile, I accepted it and brought it up to my lips, only to have it slip from my hold, crashing onto the ground with a resounding crash.

The sound acted as a catalyst as my sight blurred and the images flashed past.

**DPOV**

Before I could stop it, the glass shattered by Isabella's feet. Sharp shards now splayed across the floor beneath her and I was about to scold her or tease her for her clumsiness but was stopped by the look on her face. Her pale complexion worsened to a familiar ash and her wide brown eyes were now hooded, close to a pitch black. Her lips parted but no breathe left her.

I stepped towards her nervously, "Isabella…?" I asked but as anticipated, she gave no reply. I glanced at Stefan but my brother wasn't feeling very helpful today – just watched on curiously. Rolling my eyes at thinking I could turn to him, I looked back to my daughter and reached out. "Isab-"

Finally she blinked her eyes and the colour returned to her cheeks. Bewildered and confused, she turned to me and the wall she always up around me was dropped as she bent down to her knees. "I-I'll clean it up"

In a flash, I bent beside her and grabbed her hands to stop her. "What is it?" I asked and she dropped her head, still numb and lost. "What did you see?" I elaborated so she knew I understood. Her mother had been the same.

"I need to go to unpack" she hastily murmured and pushed away from the floor. The mask had returned and she ignored my protesting calls when racing out of the room.

"Isabella get back down here!" I tried but knowingly failed.

My brother, helpful as ever, chuckled beside me and held up a drink for me. "You've gone soft" he pointed out and laughed into his own drink.

I ignored him and looked towards the staircase with a frown.

Something was definitely wrong.

**BPOV**

I kept seeing his face.

Now, downstairs – that had been what I could only assume was the tenth time those blonde locks and blue eyes had assaulted my visions. Each image growing stronger and more vividly and I soon realised it was the face that sent witches crouching away in fear. The very face that had haunted my mother's dreams and now mine.

Was he here?

The thought suddenly had me feeling paranoid and I reached over to lock the door behind me. My body then slumped back onto it and a heavy sigh left my hollowed lungs.

Would my father really put me in such danger?

Father…

That was another thing about the vision that had shaken me up.

The image of the unknown man was followed with the picture of my father, gasping for air as his vulnerable eyes bored through, bringing me back to reality.

As vague as the message had been, I knew I could count on one thing.

The mystery man would be my father's undoing…

…and I couldn't let that happen.

**DPOV**

"Oh shut up" I sneered at my brother.

I forgot that he was such a dick when he turned his emotions off.

He now held up his hands defensively and shook his head. "I didn't say anything" he defended himself and I rolled my eyes.

"You didn't have to" I countered and gulped down the rest of the drink, hissing in pleasure at the sting it left in my throat. I had forgotten how stressful life as a father was and just that thought piqued up my guilt as I added more scotch.

"You can't really expect her to behave" Stefan said, walking around to seat next to me on the sofa. "After all, she shares your DNA" he added with another laugh.

Suddenly, we were interrupted Elena who appeared from the doorway. "Who are we talking about?" she inquired and I straightened up, placing my glass aside and standing to greet her.

"Isabella" Stefan piped up and I cursed under my breath, annoyed that I had fooled myself into thinking I could keep my daughter a secret for a while. Not because I was ashamed but because it would be safer for her…and I could only imagine the reactions to this news.

"Who's Isabella?" Elena asked and I found joy in the accusatory glare she sent me. The venom in her tone suggested her jealousy and I prided myself in it for a few seconds.

After that emotion was lived to the fullest, I decided to assure her. "Isabella is my…daughter" I revealed and sucked in a deep breath, waiting for her to blow

Elena's eyes widened and she gaped up at me. "You have a daughter?!" she yelled after processing the words.

"Stefan, deal with this" I muttered and hastily headed towards the door. "I've got an angsty teenage with daddy issues upstairs" I added and raced up the stairs.

Once I made it to the hallway, I pushed away Elena's screaming voice. Hopefully Stefan would explain everything and I wouldn't have to endure her scolding me like a child.

The thought left me hopeful as I strolled towards the door opposite mine. I knew that was the one she had chosen because the door was locked.

Angsty teenager indeed…

My fist raised up and I rapped on the door, quiet enough for her to hear but not loud enough for her to make some grumbled complain about how she could hear me. However, no reply or sound came from the other side of the door so I tried again.

Still….nothing.

I frowned and hated the pit in my stomach, warning me about something I already knew was true.

Just to confirm it, I grabbed the handle, twisted it and pushed it.

The window had been left open, leaving a cool breeze circulating in the empty bedroom.

It's gonna be pretty difficult keeping the love-child a secret now.

**A/N: So Bella does care to an extent…**

**Question: Any ideas as to where she's gone? What do you think of emotionless Stefan? Any other reactions you're looking forward to?**

**Before I go, I was PM'd by a lovely fanfictioner – vampires-suck1993. She wanted me to inform you that she is doing her own awards called Bloodlust Awards. She wanted to do this because Ice Princess didn't finish it off and is hoping that you guys nominate and vote. **

**You can e-mail her at bitelilwest93 or you can send the nominations by PMing or leaving a review. Not so sure about the review thing but just go to her profile.**


End file.
